Hell.... or in other words, school
by Sephiralen
Summary: this is about Malon. She a loser @ skool, has no frendzz... but wut if that all changes?


Alright, well…. This is a new piece I wuz workin on… I think its rather good. No, it was not my idea originally. I got inspired to write something like this from the story "The hell We Call School" which I may inform you is VERY well written and is quite enjoyable… (heh, now I'm starting to sound like my Language Arts teacher…)  
  
Please read and review… **gives you puppy eyes**  
  
PwEeZeZz???  
  
Thanx!!  
  
Thatz all 4 now…  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hell… Or In Other Words, School  
  
  
  
It was school, as always.  
  
Malon stared into the mirror, looking at her unchanging reflection. She was about 12 years old and she still looked the same, every day. Her strait red hair fell around her cream colored face. No matter how long she stayed in the sun, the color of her skin always was the same. She thought of herself as normal. She was neither ugly nor attractive. Everyday now, she went to school, and everyday now, she sat alone and studied alone. Malon sighed, slung her pink and blue backpack over a shoulder and smashed the palm of her hand against the face of the mirror to cover that face she hated so much. Then she turned and made her way solemnly towards the door to her tiny room, wishing the sun would just burn up so that there would be no light left in the world and she would finally be able stay at home floundering in her own darkness like she so wished she could every day of her life.. Now. Before it had never been this way. Before she could stay home and play with the cuckoos and their chicks. Before.. That was before her mother had died.. But never mind that. It was the present that was on her mind. The part about her having no friends.. The part about her being lonely.  
  
She quietly opened her door and shut it in the same manner behind her. The sound of her sneakers tapping on the wood as she climbed down the stairs echoed in the small airy barn. She was wearing a (her favorite color () purple shirt with a white hart in the middle, and normal everyday blue jeans with the knees worn out.  
  
As usual, her father was there to great her. "Oh Malon, dear! Dressed as a princess are we?" he chuckled, handed her a piece of cold toast and Malon had to force herself to smile.  
  
"Papa, who's taking me to school today?"  
  
"Why I am, like I always do!" he answered good naturedly, rapping an arm around her thin waist and practically squeezing the air out of her lungs.  
  
"That's nice Papa.. Can we get going? I don't want to be late like yesterday.." She gasped and weaseled her way out of his kind but brutal clutch.  
  
"That's my girl!" he laughed as Malon bent over to peck a kiss on his tomato like cheek.  
  
She walked towards the door and swung it open on rusty hinges. Dew beads still dotted the grass and a few flower petals.  
  
She made her way to a rotting horse carriage, which was nothing formal or beautiful, but that was used everyday to carry milk to the town and Malon to her school. She climbed into the back seat and her father came huffing and puffing to the front seat and worked his large body into the wooden chair. Malon winced as she heard a crack and a splintering of wood.  
  
Soon, the drawbridges that lead into Hyrule Town were coming up in the distance and she saw all the students she knew but never spoke to kiss and hug their parents before making their way into the town. The old carriage finally came to a cringing stop and the horses whinnied restlessly.  
  
"Well, Malon dear, hear you are! It's the International Hyrule Bilingual Middle School. You'd better get going..!"  
  
"Thanks pops," Malon said as she flung the door of the ancient carriage open and had to drag the heavy bag out, and then bend over to actually be able to sling it over her thin shoulders.  
  
"No big deal, Sweetie!"  
  
At that moment, she heard the familiar sound of the school bell ringing of the distance. She rolled her eyes and turned and took of like a red thunderbolt.  
  
"Bye! And take care! Good luck! I LOVE YOU!!" she heard Talon call after her.  
  
"Bye! I do too!" she screamed back.  
  
Panting, she finally reached the doors to her dreaded school. She suddenly wished she were back in the dumpy old carriage wondering if it was about to collapse any time soon.  
  
Feeling her stomach do a back flip, Malon brought herself through the almost empty hallways of the school, stopping at the girls locker rooms. She sank to her knees and switched and swiveled the dial on her combination lock. Once it was opened, she flung her locker door open and pulled out a number of books and replaced them with a few others from her bag, glimpsed at a picture of her one and only crush which she had stolen from Zelda's picture book. She stared at it a bit longer, sighed, and then swung the door shut and replaced the lock.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know, young Malon, that you could have at least tried to make it here earlier than before. You do own a ranch, do you not? Couldn't you have used a horse? Or you could have walked… OR, possibly, you could have gotten a less ancient vehicle to use… ?" said her teacher, Mrs. Hancey, once Malon had entered the room, panting.  
  
Now blushing, Malon made her way embarrassedly towards her place in the back. She saw the pretty Zelda sweetly smile at her, but Malon was not fooled. Ruto Giggled. Both were pretty and both were rich and popular. Malon felt her stomach turn and her cheeks burn as she passed them.  
  
"Forget to brush our hair this morning, did we?" sneered Ruto, commenting on Malon's great bush of flaming red hair. Malon blushed an even brighter shade of red and focused on the floor as she hurried to the back of the classroom.  
  
"Please seat yourself young lady, you are disturbing the class."  
  
"Yes, Mrs." Malon mumbled.  
  
Once she had reached her lonely seat at the back, after having seen the whole class' feet by this time, she was fairly relieved and sank into her hard uncomfortable chair appreciatively. She quickly began to unpack and threw out her English binder, and emptied her pencil case out onto the desk. She chose an almost ink-less purple pen and crammed the rest back into her pencil case.  
  
The teacher began to talk about Predicate Nouns and Predicate Adjectives. Then she made a chart showing the differences between the two and Malon had to pull out a wad of paper and began to copy it down in messy sloppy handwriting. She only looked up every now and again to see what the teacher just recently added to the chart. She began to doodle. But she couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on between the three guys who sat at the table two desks in front of her own.  
  
Fierce Deity, "Yeah and you know what? I think Zelda went over to Jake's house the other day.. The lucky freak"  
  
Kafie, "Nah.. Zellie going over to Jakes house?! Hah! That's a bad joke.."  
  
Link said something and then they all laughed.  
  
Bits and pieces of the conversations were left unheard by Malon, for they were whispering. She strained her pointed elven ears as hard as she could. What was going on?  
  
Anyway, Zellie was Zelda's nickname and Kafie was another rich, popular person. His parents were the mayors of Clock Town and were visiting Zelda's parents, King Harkinian and Queen Aerengale (I made that name up! YIPEE! ;p) of Hyrule and Kafie was going to attend the school while his parents stayed.  
  
At that moment, Nabooru came to their table and pretended to be barrowing an eraser.  
  
"Yo, what's all the chattin' about?" she whispered. Even Nabooru was considered pretty. She was a tomboy, her and Ruto were best friends. Nabooru and Ruto were favorites with the guys and always hung out with them. "I can hear you guysezz from that table over there.. Since your trying your best to make whatever your talkin' 'bout such a secret.."  
  
They all laughed and Link, perhaps the cutest and most known guy in the school, began to give her a summary of what they had been chatting about.  
  
Malon lost interest in their conversation, sighed, took a glance at a clock (a gift from Kafie's parents from Clock Town to the school) and then decided that the bell was going to ring any second now and quickly began to pack her bag.  
  
And then Mrs. Hancey, their teacher, screamed, "GUYS! All of you begin to clean up and no chewing gum in school Sara! How many times do I have to tell you? Throw it away now please. And you, don't fling that ruler across the room dear, I'd appreciate it. A lot. And LINK! Stop talking while I'M talking!!!!"  
  
"Gee.. I'm real sorry Mrs." he started.  
  
"NO! DON'T SPEAK!! DON'T EVEN THINK OF HARASSING ME IN THIS WAY!!!!!"  
  
There was some scattered laughter and a few mumblings of some other kind.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Hancey," Link said a few seconds later. "Wont happen again"  
  
"Oh SURE it wont! Your sitting in the back from now on Sir! Next lesson you go sit next to that young redheaded hoodlum back there! Ya hear?!"  
  
Malon blushed, looked down and occupied herself with the re-packing of her book bag while pretending to not have heard.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Hancey… If that's your Majesty's.. Your EXCELLENCE'S wish.. Then so be it..!"  
  
Soon after this time there were a few mumblings and giggles, but malon didn't miss the conversation that went on between the three boys.  
  
"Agh, dumb geezer. What did I say ta get her all angry anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. Heheh.. Well, look who your ganna be sittin' next to.. Heh heh.."  
  
"Yeah, it's like, Ms. Extreme Loser from Loser Ville!"  
  
Fierce Deity and Kafie began to laugh but Link shrugged and said, "Its not that bad, maybe she's not such a loser after all.. Maybe she's just misunderstood… and maybe no ones ever tried to be friends with her… Maybe she's just kinda shy and whatever.."  
  
Then the bell rang and washed away his voice. But Malon couldn't help but blush and smile. He sounded like such a nice guy! Just like she'd always imagined him to be. HE was her crush… And it was one MAJOR crush she had on him..! And to think.. He was going to sit.. NEXT to HER!!! WOW! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Next lesson was Math. She shouldered her pack and followed the rest of the class out into the crammed halls of the seemingly ancient school. The flow of students carried her past classroom to classroom and finally she spotted the one she was supposed to be in. But, the students behind her scowled when she turned around and said as politely as she could, "Excuse me, could you move a bit?" and, "Oops, sorry.. Didn't mean to step on your foot!" and pushed her forward and shoved her into ominous directions. There was a lot of "OW!"s and "Move outta my way!!!"s being shouted throughout the hall, and Malon found herself joining in. She pushed, shoved, and crawled her way back to her Math class. She entered panting. As she made her way to the front seat of the class, she heard Zelda's sweet cheerful voice out in the hall, "Yes, why thank you! Excuse me, move a bit please… thanx! Oh would you mind moving a bit.. ? Oh how kind of you!"  
  
There was a path going through the crowd of students at where everyone had parted to let Zelda through. Some guys stared, dumbfounded, and rather surprised that she had even spoken to them.  
  
Anyway, a girl named Elizabeth, with short red hair was walking next to her, on her left. She was the daughter of some noble that was in close terms with the king. Another girl, with long chocolate brown hair was also by Zelda's side, this time at the right. Her name was Farah. Zelda, Farah and Elizabeth were best friends. After talking a while, Elizabeth waved, said good by, and then raced of to her class. Farah however, decided to skip her class and stay here with Zelda.  
  
The reason Farah was skipping was because she was sure, or so she hoped, that she wouldn't be caught. It was made known that day that their Math teacher, Mrs. Johnston, was sick and they were going to have a substitute. And since whoever the substitute was, he or she wouldn't happen to know which class Farah was supposed to be in and therefore he wouldn't think it strange that she would be in this class.  
  
Anyhow, Farah continued the lesson in Malon's class, 7-3, even though she was supposed to be in her science lesson, with class 7-1. (This is getting complicated.. :s)  
  
It was kind of funny, Malon thought, because the rest of the class didn't know she was there, and when the substitute (who looked like he was 87 years old and who taught 1st grade, poor first graders) asked her a question, she answered and the class was kind of surprised to hear her speak. Farah had a kind of light "girlish" voice. I mean, duh all girls have girlish voices, but I'm saying her voice was really "girlish". Get it?  
  
Malon thought that this one guy that everyone called Spike (because he always spiked up his hair with gel) was talking, and she couldn't help but laugh. All the guys began to laugh and Zelda couldn't keep back a giggle or two.  
  
"What's the problem here?" the substitute said angrily, silencing Farah's attempt at answering.  
  
There was more laughter.  
  
The substitute shook his head and forgot about Farah, then began to pass out some "Connect the Dots!" worksheets.  
  
Everyone looked at the sheets with dislike.  
  
"Umm.. Sir, we're not first graders you know.." started Zelda sweetly.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
A few minutes passed and then there was a yelp and a, "You @$$!"  
  
Again, the students started laughing.  
  
"WHAT"S THE PROBLEM?!" cried the substitute over the class' roaring laughter. Everyone immediately quieted to hear Farah's lame answer.  
  
"He's hurting me.." She said pointing to Link, smiling shyly.  
  
"What did I do?!" cried Link who couldn't help but laugh anyway.  
  
"SHUT UP! Where are your manners?! Do not touch a girl in this classroom again!! Do you here?! GO STAND OUTSIDE!! You pervert!"  
  
Link, grinning, made his way outside, and that was the end to all the fun that happened in that lesson. Except for, however, a few stupid comments that Farah made which set everyone laughing again.  
  
~*~  
  
The lunch bell rang in such a distinct and sweet way, everyone had to wince and cover their ears with their hands. Anyhow, everyone was fairly happy to be leaving their classes for some time and to be having a snack with friends and running around in their groups and gangs saying Hi to the high schoolers and teasing the younger children. All except for the lone redheaded girl: Malon.  
  
She walked slowly, however deliberately, towards her usual spot, the underside of the staircase. It was lonely and dreary, but she could stand it. Her life was lonely and dreary. So, she thought, this place suited her. She watched Zelda walk with some girls that had been, the year before, in her class.  
  
Malon coughed. She had a cold. See, no matter how loving her father was, he wouldn't work hard enough and they never made as much money as they needed to buy medicines, farm equipment, and furniture for the house. And so Malon, and everyone else on the farm, including the animals, never got enough food or medicine to keep them as healthy as they should have been.  
  
Malon hadn't brought a lunch with her. And she had no money to buy food from the canteen. She also had no friends to walk around with, or to talk with. This equaled a very miserable recess, and she was waiting for it to end. Like everyday. When suddenly.. She heard.. Footsteps.  
  
"Umm.. You… Okay down there?" said a voice that sounded despicably like Link's.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Malon looked up and realized.. it was Link! Her mind raced, what would she say.. What would she do?!  
  
"Ya know.. You were coughing madly just a second ago.. umm, you look – hungry. Wanna get something ta eat?"  
  
Malon was staring at him awkwardly. Was it really him? Did he actually care about her? And was he really asking her what she wanted to eat..? And was he going to pay with his own money... for her? She stared at him blankly.  
  
"Erm.. I think the cold's getting to ya," he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"N-no.. I'm fine.. well, umm.. er.. actual-" she stopped speaking and was looking dazed. For a second or two she stared at him suspiciously, then seemed to make her mind up about something.  
  
"Uh.. I think you need to visit the nurse.." Link stated. "Come on. I'll take you."  
  
"Er..." she stared at him suddenly with realization, and then whispered, mystified, "Really?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, yet again, "I said I would, so I will. Come on! stand up. And stop acting as if you just realized the sun existed."  
  
She nodded and got quickly but dazedly to her feet. What a strange turn of events! And it beat her to it. She couldn't decide if he was just mocking her or if he was really here to help. She remembered the conversation he had had with his friends at the of the first period.. Or had he just said it because he had known that she was listening? What if-  
  
"Hey, are you gonna stop daydreaming or what?" he called over his shoulder. He was already halfway across the field and looking rather pissed. (heh heh..)  
  
~*~  
  
It was raining. Hard.  
  
It was, uh, about half an hour later.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" came a gruff but not altogether unkind voice from under a rather large mustache. Malon fitted herself into the backseat of the rotting carriage for the second time that day. She blushed.  
  
"Nothing dad.. The nurse just said I was looking pale and should probably go home and have some rest.." Malon started.  
  
Talon turned in his seat and looked at her with concern.  
  
"Pale?" he said. "Oh honey, you know I told you to eat your breakfast! Why didn't you?"  
  
"Dad! It's not that. And besides, I did eat my breakfast-!" her small hurried voice was enveloped by her father's husky but incongruously gentle and caring voice.  
  
"Now you know how important nutrition is to the body! You need to eat meat and salad and.. uh.. All that other stuff ta' keep yourself healthy..." Her father went on with the subject. He also got the horse that pulled the carriage to move and they started on their jolting journey up a sly hill. Sooner or later they'd get home. But Malon wasn't sure that's where she wanted to be. In fact, Malon just wished she could be back at school - with her new friend, Link.  
  
With a sigh, Malon rested her head on her arms and watched the landscape go slugging by. It was muddy. For two days it had been raining. The wind threw hail the size of a normal man's fist. It howled in a hollow, sorrowful way, which matched the howling of a wolfos somewhere in the distant forests. Or perhaps, it was up on Death Mountain.  
  
The trees doubled over with the weight of the water on their leaves. Every now and again the sound of branches snapping and cracking could be heard. Lightning lanced toward the ground in a defiant way. And the thunder called out in it's deafening voice.  
  
Malon closed her eyes and shut out the raging seen that was the Field of Hyrule. She sank into a silent sleep. Talon had finished talking about the importance of nutrition.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up, we're home," Talon's voice was barely heard over the rumble of near by thunder and the clash of hale stones on rock and the crash of heavy branches being ripped of trees and falling to the muddy soil. Malon groaned.  
  
There was a slam, and the sound of metal scraping against metal.  
  
"Who's there?!" called a shrill voice. It was Ingo. Talon's assistant. The farm's assistant. The only other worker on the farm.  
  
"We are!" Talon called back. "Its like a battle field out here! Ingo, come here, I need your help!"  
  
A minuet later, through the fog and slicing wind and rain, the figure of a tall almost comical person could be seen. He bumbled his way over to the carriage.  
  
"What is it you need," he said in his sneering way.  
  
"Take the horse into its stall and please put the carriage away," Talon answered with a grunt as he lifted the sleeping Malon into his arms.  
  
"Why should I, why can't you? This is your farm after all."  
  
"I've got to take Malon to her room. Then I'll come and help."  
  
Ingo snorted with disbelief but took the horse's reins and lead it towards the stables. The horse, however, seemed reluctant to do so. It whinnied and stood on it hind legs, its eyes and nose flared.  
  
"Oh that's enough! Come on you old thing, come 'ere!"  
  
"You gotta be calm!" screamed Talon over the mad eruption of a tree as a bolt of lightning slithered down from the heavens and turned it into a stump. A shower of splinters rained down from the sky.  
  
"I 'aint gunna be calm! Either this horse cooperates, or it stays out here in the storm!"  
  
Talon's whiskers twitched angrily, but he turned and marched into the house, and with much difficulty, he managed to open the door. He stamped his boots on the wooden floor to shake the mud off, and then climbed the stairs to Malon's small room.  
  
Once there, he laid her on the bed and pulled her soggy boots off. Flung the blankets over her, and gave her a scratchy kiss on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
The next chapter is commin' up soon!  
  
Chow chow! :p  
  
For now  
  
Read and REVIEW.. I'll repeat that, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Ok  
  
Got it? Good… ;)  
  
Bbyezz now.  
  
Hope 2 here from ya……SOON. 


End file.
